Severus, Have You?
by MoonAngelMusic
Summary: Fourteen years old Severus and Lily discuss kissing.


Severus, Have you...?

* * *

First finished short story. Hope you like it! Haven't write in a long, long time, so I might be a little rusty. :)

* * *

"Severus, have you ever kissed a girl?"

Fourteen year old Severus Snape sharply looks up from his Potions manual to stare at his best friend, Lily Evans.

"Is this a trick question? Are you trying to make fun of me?"

Lily stares at her best friend, looking shy and embarrassed.

"Well, no. I was just wondering because... because..."

"Because what, Lily? Are you feeling ok?"

At this point, Lily's face is completely red, which doesn't really match with her fiery red hair.

"Can we go talk somewhere else, Sev? Madam Pince will surely kick us out soon."

Eyeing he stern librarian, Severus has to agree. She does look like shes about to go on a rampage. Getting up and gathering his books, he can see Lily's face slowly go back to its normal white color, although he can see a hint of pink still on her cheeks.

"Alright. Let's go _there_."

Catching his stare, Lily understand that "there" means their secret hideout in the dungeon. They discovered it back in First Year, when they were exploring during Easter weekend. Lily hadn't gone home that year because her parents were visiting dying relatives in America and it would have been pointless to go for the weekend. She quickly gathers her Charms manual, the parchment she was working on, her ink and quill and shoves everything in her backpack, ready to follow Severus.

They walk for several minutes, in a somewhat uncomfortable silence, both thinking about what Lily asked.

Once they reach the door to their hideout, the teenagers put their want inside the lock, one after the other. The door recognized the teens and let them in. Once inside, nothing and nobody could come in from the outside and spy on them. There was also no window there, so no worries.

Severus walks toward one of the two desks set up in a corner, drops his bag, march firmly to one of the two comfortable couches, sits and wait. Lily slowly joins her friend on his couch, blushing more and more at every step she takes. After sitting down, she takes a deep breath while closing her eyes. When she opens them, onyx eyes are staring questionably at her.

"I asked you if you have ever kissed a girl," she says in a whisper.

"And I asked you why you asked me that," replies Severus in a soft tone.

Lily stares down at her hand, holding tightly her knees, while answering.

"Eleanor, Mary and Delphina were talking last night, about boys." At this, Severus scoffs lightly. "They were talking about who they kissed and how it felt. I was somewhat listening, mostly concentrating on my book. But then, Delphina turned to me and asked me how it felt k...k...kissing you."

"Me?!"

Severus' eyes goes wide out of their sockets at this.

"Yeah, you. She said that we must have at least kissed, because we're always hiding somewhere together. When I answered that we're just friends and nothing, not even kissing, happened between us, she just "pfft" at me and turned away."

"Then why..."

"I'm not done. I started thinking. Sev... I'm the only girl in our year who hasn't kissed a boy. I started to imagine how it would be how it would feel like. Then... then... I thought of you. I wondered if you ever kissed a girl, and if so, how it felt for you, from a guy's point of view."

"Lily..."

Severus' voice is so soft and deep, making the doe eyed girl look up.

"I have never kissed anybody."

Lily, without being able to understand why, feels immediate relief at this information.

"Oh!" A slight hesitation and then asks: "Would you like to?"

"To what? Kiss a girl? Sure. But take a good look at me. Beside you, no girl would ever give me the time of day. I scare them all away just walking by."

Severus looks at the fire in the fireplace, a half smile on his face, thinking about the _only_ girl he would love to kiss. Beautiful Lily. He is so lost in thoughts, staring a the fire, that he barely feels Lily shifting position placing her hand on his. When he does finally feel his personal space being invaded, he turns around to see Lily's face an inch from his, lips slightly parted, eyes closed, leaning in for a kiss.

Unable to move, or think for that matter, Severus sits there, waiting for Lily to pull back saying "psyche!". But instead, he feels her warm lips cover his in a tender kiss. Sighing, he closes his eyes and kiss her back, softly. After a second or two, he felt Lily pull back.

Opening his eyes, he sees the flushed face of his best friend. He can feel the warmth on his cheeks, so he knows he's blushing a bit.

"Wow... Sev... you're... you're amazing!"

That certainly isn't what he expected to hear.

"After Delphina turned away, i wondered how it would feel like, kissing you I mean. At first, I thought it was a ridiculous thought, since we're best friends, but it kept nagging me. I came to realize that I wanted you to be my first kiss.

Speechless, Severus can only stare at Lily.

"Well... Say something!"

"Lily... I... That was... I love you!"

Right after this admission, Severus feels like kicking himself behind the head. That is not how he expected to profess his undying love to Lily... if ever. Since he cannot actually kick himself, the embarrassed teen gets up from the couch, walks toward the nearest wall and shoves his head against it, over and over, until he feels a gentle feminine hand on his shoulder.

"You tool, why are you doing this to yourself? I love you too."


End file.
